Ill Walk
by Tefferbee
Summary: Based on Bucky covington's song I'll walk. when a tragic car wreck happens to Bella how will she deal with it? how will her best friends deal with it? Will she ever be able to walk again. who knows you must read to find out. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Walk**

Ok so I listen to this song, I'll walk by Bucky Covingtion, all the time, and I get this story out of my head. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I'm going to try and make this story good. I'm rating it M just to be safe. I don't know if I can be brave and try writing lemons. All of them are a little OOC but they kind of get back into character. Therefore, I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, I forgot to mention a lot of this story is going to be flashbacks. It's the way I envisioned it. So please again go easy on me

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own twilight or anything in this story. We may share a name but nothing else.

**Remember when**

**BPOV**

Edward and the family had dragged me out to one of the open mic night. I had a lot of stuff to do at home. But I did agree to come out tonight. I actually promised my brother, Jasper that if this guy, Bucky something another ever came to Seattle, I would go see him with him. How convenient the next weekend wham he is in town. I swear his little pixie wife of his, which is one of my best friend, Alice had this planned. She watches American Idol and every since then she has followed him. It's really hilarious. Jasper really isn't my brother, he is adopted. Charlie, my dad, took him in after his parents passed away. He was about eight when it happened been with us ever since. We lived in Arizona up until our first year of high school. Then we moved to Forks, Washington after my mom and dad got divorced. Now we all live in Seattle. We have come a long way. Especially since that faithful day. The first day we both set foot on Forks High School.

**Flashback to the first day**

"_C'mon Bella we are going to be late if you don't hurry up. You know that old raggedy truck you have will make us later than ever." Jasper was yelling down at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_I'm coming now sorry. Mom sent an email wondering where we were, why we haven't written and if we are tired of the rain yet to come back to her" I told him coming down the stairs. _

"_I can't believe you forgave her. All the stuff she put Dad through, I mean I know he isn't my real dad but he is close enough. I just can't get over it." As he said this, he was pushing me out the door and into the passenger side of my truck. My truck!! He thinks he can get it to go faster but he can't. So the joke is on him._

_He is upset with Renee, our mom. During her marriage to my dad, she met someone else and fell in love. Now I know what you are thinking. She cheated on him. No she didn't. She never kissed or went to bed with him. She did go to dinner but one can argue that was cheating but it was not cheating. It could be just dinner between two friends. Nevertheless, their "relationship" got too hard on them to where they did want the physical things. Renee refused to cheat though. So one day my dad came home from work and her stuff was gone. All she left was a note. It tore my dad up and when he decided to leave, so we left too. That tore my mom up. _

"_So Jazz, what do you think this school is going to be like? I hope we have some classes together." I was nervous. I hated moving. I really didn't care it was leaving my mom behind. Jasper was the only friend I had there so it didn't really matter that I left. This year was a new year, new school and a new group of kids. I hope it was going to be good._

"_I don't know Bells, I hope it is an easy move for us. I'm kind of worried myself." We were pulling to the parking lot by now. Some of the cars were worse off and mine was older. That was saying something. A Volvo stood out, out of all the cars. _

_Jasper and I walked into the office where this nice older woman Mrs. Cope helped get our paper work done and gave us our schedule. We compared our schedules; we had English, World history and biology together. English was our first class so as we walked down the hall all eyes where on us. I hate attention and so my face stayed a permanent red colored. Jasper laughed the entire time. _

_We got into the classroom and took the paper that had to needed signed to the teacher. We were one of the first ones in the classroom, so the teacher sat us beside each other. I was silently praying that she didn't make us introduce ourselves. Did I mention I hate attention? Other people started to come into the room staring as they went. And that when we first saw them. Three of the most beautiful well dressed people I have ever seen. The first one of the group was this short pixie like girl with black hair about shoulder length hair. She was wearing some designer clothes. I couldn't tell you who cause just like cars I don't speak clothes. I only know jeans and t-shirt language. Then next was a blonde girl that looked like she could be a model. She was always wearing some kind of clothes I couldn't speak. It was cute. Both of them can make a girl feel inadequate. Before I looked at the last person, I glanced back at Jasper. He was watching the girls. I wasn't too sure which one caught his eye, but one of them did. _

_I looked back them and saw the last one fully in the door. He was this big muscular person. He had curly brown hair. He was quite intimidating. Before I knew it, Jasper was kicking my chair. _

"_Huh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I feel my face heat up as the class laughed. _

"_I was introducing myself and was wondering since you and your brother were new if you two would like to stand up and tell us a little about yourself." I still didn't know the teachers name. _

"_Uh sure." I stood up along with Jasper and started to walk to the front of the room. I do believe God was getting even with me for some reason because the next thing I know I tripped. I was waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came. I felt two arms around me. I looked to see who my savior was. I, once again, felt the heat in my cheeks as I realized it was the curly brown-haired boy. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Well it looks like you need to be careful there pretty girl. We don't need to introduce to the local hospital so soon now do we?" he said in a teasing tone. I heard everyone chuckled. I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head no. As I walked away I said, "yeah you don't know me very well before the day is up I will be known at the ER."_

_I looked back and smiled. _

_I stood up at the front of the class as Jasper and I introduced ourselves. Of course, the teacher calling up siblings and then us having different names cause some confusion. So we explained as much as we could without going into details about how we became brother and sister. The class ended and Jasper walked me to my next class, which was math. We said our goodbyes and we would see each other next class. _

_This class was boring. Three girls talked to me, I think their names were Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Angela was nice to me but the other two seemed stuck up and was only keeping up an appearance of befriending the new people first. You know whom I'm talking about, those people who get the newbies to trust them and spill their whole life story out to them. Then the next couple of weeks the school knows all about you. Well I hate to tell them I'm not falling for that. The class seemed to drag on finally the bell rung and when I walked outside Jasper was there waiting on me. _

_"So you gonna make me bring it up or you just gonna stay smitten?" I said jokingly to Jasper._

_"What are you talking about Bells?"_

_"Which girl is it? The blonde or the black haired one? I know you couldn't stop staring at one of them, so which one?"_

_He started to laugh and went to go deny it but I gave him this all-knowing look. He sighed, "The black-haired one. She reminds me of a pixie type person, like Tinkerbell."_

_I tried to hold in my laughter as we crossed into our world history. "I knew it. Why try to lie to me? I know you better than you know yourself." _

"_I know. I don't know why I try. I guess I hope one day I will get passed you. But you're the open book." I could swear I saw him smirk at me._

_"Yeah, I know." As I rounded the corner, I bumped into something hard and brick wall like. I was about to fall flat on my butt but I felt the same arms around my waist holding me up. I closed my eyes and prayed to God it was Jasper and not that guy. But as soon as I heard him chuckle I knew it wasn't Jasper. _

_"You know I'm going have to start charging you if this is going to become habit. I feel like a bodyguard." _

_This time I couldn't speak, I just backed up into Jasper and he spoke for me. _

_"Yeah trust me. I've been with her my whole life and I feel like I need back pay for all the times I've saved her. Back home the doctors and the nurses knew her by name. We didn't even have to sign in at the front."_

"_Oh is that true? Well I'll alert Alice's dad, Dr. Cullen then. I'm Emmett McCarty by the way." He stuck his hand out to Jasper. Jasper shook it while saying, "Jasper Whitlock and this klutz is Bella Swan, my sister. _

_Finally annoyed with the teasing I huffed and said excuse me and walked inside the classroom to take a seat. I heard them laughing and start talking as I did this. A few minutes later I heard the chairs around me move. _

"_If you are just going to keep teasing I'd rather you not talk to me."_

_"Sorry about him. Sometimes I can rein in him and sometimes I can't. If you got to know if you would find out if was nothing but a big teddy bear." _

_I turned to look to see who was talking to me and my mouth popped open. It was the gorgeous blond. I couldn't figure out why she was sitting her talking to me. I mean sitting next to her, I felt so inadequate. She smiled and said, "I'm Rosalie. And that big bear is my boyfriend."_

_It triggered in my head she was waiting for my response. "Hey I'm Bella and the guy that your boyfriend is talking to in my brother Jasper."_

"_Emmett and he seem to be getting along well. That means the duo has probably just became a trio." She laughed as the black-haired girl came to sit down. _

"_What's so funny? Hi, I'm Alice. Your brother is so cute. Please tell me he is single." _

_I chuckle at the irony. "Yeah he is single. And I do have to say I think he was quite smitten with you too. So go easy with him ok?"_

_She just smiled at me and winked. She couldn't respond because the boys were beside us. Jasper came to sit beside me. During the class, Alice threw a piece of paper at him, which hit me in the head. I laughed as she mouthed sorry. I handed it to him and shrugged me shoulders as if I didn't know what was going on. On the piece of paper, it had Alice's name, phone, and a note about some party and we were invited. He looked at me with a surprised look. I just smile and went about my business. During class, we all couldn't help but laugh at Jasper because he was the history buff; he was so fascinated in the class. When class ended, we found out we were all in biology together. So we all walked to class together. I found out that Alice had a twin brother. _

_When we walked into the classroom, I was disappointed I couldn't sit by any of my new friends or Jasper. Mr. Banner, the teacher, had me sit at an empty table. So I sat there drawing around on piece of paper. Apparently, this paper was really interesting I didn't even realize someone was sitting beside until I heard his velvety voice talk. _

"_That's uh a nice drawing you have there. What are you trying to accomplish?" _

_I was so startled by the voice I looked up and was shocked by the most stunning green eyes I've ever seen._

The same green eyes were bringing out of this flashback. I looked at him and smiled, took my drink that he was trying to hand me.

"Babe, what was you thinking about that had you in a trance like that?"

I laughed and said, "Oh you know the first time I met you. So what is the deal for tonight? How does this thing work?"

"Well this guy Jazz wants to see doesn't sing until last. This is more of a talent show type thing. He wants to find opening act to go on tour with him. Also they want new songs." Alice informed me jumping up and down.

"So basically we are going to listen to a bunch of people who think they have talent, when they really don't? Ok, I need to be drunk for this."

They all laughed at this. Edward was being particularly quietly this evening. When we have a have I'm gonna have to ask him what's going on but right now the first performer is coming on stage.

This little petite blonde girl got up onstage. **(We are going to pretend she is Carrie Underwood but of course, Bella didn't hear her name because of the inner monologue.) **You could already tell she was nervous. I wish I had heard her name. She is a cute girl. She started to talk about the song.

"A friend and I wrote this song when we both at the time were going thru a bad break-up. And after a few months of grieving, we both tried to move on. Then all of sudden it was like they had it planned they called up and tried to get back together. The song is called I told you so.

Suppose I called you up tonight

And I told you that I love you

And suppose I said I said I want you to come back home

And suppose I cried and said I think I finally

Learned my lesson

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

_I told you so, I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart into again_

_If I got down on my knees_

_And told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

_Would you get that old-time feeling_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

_Would you tell that you miss me too_

_And that you've been so lonely._

_And that you've waited for the day I return_

_And We'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say that the table's has_

_Finally turn_

_And would you say _

_I told you so, I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart into again_

When the song ended, I know our whole table clapped and cheered like crazy. At first, we were stunned by her voice. She was so good. Right then Edward turned to me. He looked kind of worried and nervous.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Bella we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm not getting reviews on this story and it makes me nervous but it bugs me to no end if I don't finish what I started so whether I get reviews or not I'm going to finish this story. I want to say thank you to **jmulafferty23 **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own twilight or anything in this story. We may share a name but nothing else.

**Never separating **

**(Starts of with a flashback)**

_I could get lost in his green eyes forever. I knew I had to say something soon otherwise; I would look like a complete idiot. He started to smile and I saw his mouth open to say something else but Jessica and Lauren strolling up in front of us cut him off. _

_"Hey Eddie! I see you've the town's new chief daughter, Bella." Lauren said this with some hatred in her voice. I couldn't understand why. _

_"Oh really the chief's daughter huh? I guess you must be a real trouble make then."_

_It was my turn to speak and I still couldn't. I felt like I was being ganged up on. I know I had a panic look on my face. I looked over at Jasper he always knows to save me. I looked over at him and the one time I needed him he wasn't looking at me but Alice saw it. She came skipping right over. _

_"Hey Lauren and Jessica. Why do you two get a life and leave people alone? Go work a corner or something."_

_"Jeez Eddie you gonna let your sister talk to me us like that. I thought we were your girls?" Finally, Jessica spoke up. I knew not to become friends with these people. Instincts score one point popularity zero. _

_"You're seriously dating this two? And your kin to her? Wow, my thoughts of you just went way low. Alice is like way better than these two. For them to pick on the new girl when they don't even know what she is even capable of is really shady of them. Imagine what they say behind your back."_

_I don't really know where that surge of confidence came from but I'm sure it had to do with Alice standing behind me. Alice full on laughed along with the rest of the class. Instincts one; popularity point five. Now if he talks to me by the end of the class I will give the rest of the point. Jasper came over to me and whispered in my ear to find out if I was ok. I just nodded and smiled. I went back to my drawing. He, who I did now know is name except Lauren called him Eddie, didn't speak again to them. They huffed and walked away. Mr. Banner settled the class down and called Jasper and I to the front. Of course, he would. I had to walk around this guy now. I prayed to God that I didn't trip. That was the last thing I needed now. But then again that is how I could get him to talk to me. No, no, stop thinking like that. About this time, I've realized God hates me. He has opened the clouds and pointed his finger me and has said, you Isabella Swan will die of embarrassment. What do you think I did? Yeah you guessed it. I tripped. However, this time instead of feeling the hard rock arms around my waist I felt the softest embrace around me to catch me. I looked to see who the savior was this time._

_Yet again, I was staring into those green eyes. _

_I heard Emmett booming laughed and he said, "Ok I take back what I said you don't need a bodyguard you need your own person savior."_

_My cheeks turned by red and I muttered thank you to him. He smiled at me and said my pleasure. I walked up front and stood with Jasper as we did what seemed like a rehearsed introduction. I walked back to my seat and tripped again but not as visible. I caught myself but had to use him as a prop. He of course laughed. Mr. Banner decided to give us a free period. God bless that man. _

_I went to go move over to my friend when I heard his voice and I stopped. _

"_So I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. Alice's twin, as you already knew that. And no I'm not dating those two girls. They like to think they are my protégé or something like that. Honestly I can't stand them."_

_Yes!! Give myself another half point. Maybe those points can keep going up._

"_Ok, well why did you act like you were going to go along with whatever they were trying to pull off?" I was trying to sound like I was annoyed at him but I don't think it was working._

"_I was going to work it out in your advantage but my sister jumped in. I've tried and tried to get those girls to leave me alone. It's probably going to take me actually getting a girlfriend for them to realize I'm not interested."_

"_Yeah but probably that won't even work. I've been around those type of girls. They are persistent and will not stop at any to get what they want."_

"_From experience huh? So you going to explain the drawings or not?"_

"_Oh they aren't anything special. When I get bored, I like to draw and I like to draw still life. I like taking pictures too. Especially of nature, I think nature is the most beautiful thing God created."_

"_Can I see your drawing?"_

_I hesitated and then handed it over. I was nervous about it. It was just a picture of the front of the classroom with Mr. Banner sitting at this desk. I never let anyone see my drawings. My pictures yeah they see them all the time. Only Jasper has ever seen them and that is because I've used him as a prop before. _

"_Wow! Bella, this is awesome. I've never seen anything like this before. I mean I've seen art like this before at a museum, but not just right after it just got done." _

"_T hanks. Just a habit I picked up while trying to avoid the fights and arguments my mom and dad use to have."_

"_Can I see more? I would love to."_

"_Maybe. I never show anyone my art."_

"_I don't see why not. I hope this is what you are plan on studying when you are in college. You have a natural talent"_

"_Thanks"_

_From that day, forward the Cullens, Hales, Swans, and the McCartys were inseparable. According to the whole school, Jasper and I were really lucky. This cliché doesn't accept new people but they accepted us. Eventually Jasper and Alice got over their shyness and got together. With a little help from all of us of course. We went to that party and forced them to come out with their feelings._

_I have the biggest crush on Edward and that was evident except to him. But then again why would he like me? I'm just a plain jane. He can have anyone he wants, but yet he is single. Everyone at school thought we were together because well if fit and looked right. You know with Rosalie being with Emmett and then Jasper and Alice getting together. Everyone kept saying it's only a matter of time._

_I grew really close to Edward. We spent a lot of time just talking. No one could understand that except our group of friends. That's what I loved about them. Either we could sit there in total silence (and in we I mean all six of us) or we can be in total chaotic trying to figure out what everyone is talking about_

_Edward and I though talked about each other. I found out that he loves music. He can play the piano and guitar. He likes to read, like me, he likes to read the classics. His parents want him to follow his dad's example and become a doctor. He has considered it and he does have some training but he loves music to much. He want let me hear any of his music he has written. So I told him the day he lets me hear something is the day I show him my art again. We both are stubborn and we aren't giving in anytime soon. He says he is working a very important piece right now. Apparently, he has found a muse._

_Which that kind of breaks my heart. I wish it were me. I know it could never me though._

I didn't know what to think. Edward pushed me after claiming we have to talk. It scared me. He has never had that worried look in his face in forever. Not since that accident.

Instead of taking me out the front door, we went pass the stage out to the back in the alleyway. He stopped and looked at me.

"Bella, I know you love me. But I did something you might not like. Actually, you might hate me for it. It brings back a lot of bad memories but I did it for you."

"Ok, just tell what it is. It can't be that bad. So just tell me"

He ran his hand through his hair like he always does when he is nervous. He did this when he was trying to propose. I find it very enduring. I was mentally counting down from three before he started pacing.

3….2…1… back and forth, back and forth in front of me did he walk. I started laughing and pulled him down to me. I made him stop and look at me.

"Edward, honey. Just tell me. It can't be that bad. I know everything you do you at the best interest of us. So just spit it out already"

"Ok so Jasper isn't the full reason why are here tonight. You remember how I was writing songs from this company?" I shook my head. "Well they came across a song I wrote about you. This guy is going to sing it tonight."

"Oh wow that's awesome. How could I be mad at you or upset? I think that's very sweet of you."

"It's about the accident."

"That's fine. I'm sure it's the best song ever. Now stop freaking out and take me back inside."

We went back inside to listen to a few more singers. Some were good and some were not. Then the next performer was like heaven sent. His song touched every single one of us at our table. He was this guy no taller than six-two. He had spiky- blond hair. He talked about how he came about with this song. He was in love with his best friend but she was in love with someone else. When it came down to it, he said some things he shouldn't have. He had to fight to get her back. He came up with this song. She was in the audience, sitting right by us. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

It was obvious they had made up.

You waved your hand and it was done

Said let it be and there it was

A mountain so high

It broke through the sky

A canyon so deep

It'd bring a man to his knees

I've seen what you can do

I've seen you make miracles

And Hopeless dreams come true

You made the heavens and the stars

Everything come on, how hard could it be

To make her love me

I said some things I shouldn't have

Tried everything to win her back

I'm human, I messed up

Is she gone, are we done

Forgiveness, another chance

That's all I want, it's in your hands

I've seen what you can do

I've seen you make miracles

And Hopeless dreams come true

You made the heavens and the stars

Everything come on, how hard could it be

To make her love me

I've seen what you can do

I've seen you make miracles

And Hopeless dreams come true

You made the heavens and the stars

Everything come on, how hard could it be

To make her love me

To make her love me – yeah, yeah

To make her love me

The guy took a bow. I sat there in shock of what he said in those words. It made think of how Edward and I got together. We had a hard road to figure out with each at the beginning but we worked out all right.

_"So Bella" I turned to see a smirk on one of my best friend's face, "I hear you've been sneaking around with the star of the football team."_

_I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I just sat there frozen. I turned to look at her to see if she would finish her accusation, which by the way was true. _

_I decided a few months ago that I wasted a whole year on Edward. I'm done pining over someone who doesn't even want me. So I started dating. I went out on this date with Mike Newton. He is friend material but not boyfriend. After one date, he was already talking about meeting each other parents and going on vacation for Labor Day, after ONE date. God what was date two, the wedding. _

_Then one day while in Port Angeles, running errands for my dad, I got a flat tire. James, the quarterback of Forks football team helped me out. Since then we have been on a couple of dates. Edward and James do not like each other. I don't know the whole story there. Their paths don't even cross. James is football and a partier while Edward was all about studying, music, and reading. Basically a nerd like me, but a great looking nerd. _

_Stop it, Bella. _

_"I, uh, yeah I have. It's nothing serious. He helped me with a flat and we went on a few dates." I turned to look at Edward. What I saw made me flinch. I saw red in his eyes. Like he could set something fire and not the good kind of fire, if you know what I mean. _

_"Why?" His voice sound filled with malice. "Of all people, him?"_

_"I don't know why. It's not serious. A few dates, what's the big deal?"_

_"No big deal. Just that one of your friends, a best friend at that, hates, no loathes him. And you're dating him. I hope your happy." With that, he got up and walked out. I sat there stunned. I felt the tears brim up. I tried to force the back but couldn't stop it. Alice tried to comfort me but I pushed her away. _

_I ran out of the cafeteria and ended up running into James. James comforted me and told me everything would work out. He would talk to night James came over and said everything was taken care of. I thanked him profusely. I don't know what was said but for the next few months Edward's only words to me was hey, here, and I'll finish it up tonight. It killed me he wasn't talking to me. Everyone knew it. When I tried to talk to him, it was as if I was talking to air. I couldn't understand it. _

**EPOV**

_"Emmett, where are you taking me? I just want to go home. I have a music theory assignment I have to work on. I don't have time for any of your games." Ever since Bella started seeing James, I haven't been myself. I cared for her. Everyone said she cared for me too. That day I found out about them was the day I was going to ask her on an official date. We have always been close. These past few months have been hard on me not talking to her. But after that night that James and his little buddies came and threatened me with Bella safety I've stayed away. She wouldn't possibly understand._

_"I'm taking you to hear a conversation that has been circulating around."_

_"What conversation? About who and what?"_

_"Just wait, you will hear it ok?"_

_We came up on the bleachers out at the football team. When I saw Jasper standing there with James, they seemed to be talking and joking around. Of course, Jasper would be nice and talking to James, he is dating his sister._

"_Ok, just listen to this."_

_I just shook my head. Off in the distance, I heard what exactly I had feared._

_"Man last night was crazy. That party was crazy."_

_"Yeah I know. That is how it always with us. Bella has found out we are a lot of fun, as you saw her last night."_

_"Oh yeah. I couldn't believe that was my sister. She has always been like uptight with stuff like that. How did you get her to go along with all of that anyways?"_

_"Now don't get mad at me. I slipped her a few drinks with some alcohol in it and there you go."_

_I felt my hands curl into a tight fist. How could Jasper not get mad? I could feel the heat of anger coming off Emmett as he listened to this. I looked back and saw Jasper's jaw clench but he kept his face calm. _

"_Man as long as my sister is happy I'm good. But you k now she hates that Edward isn't talking to her. It's literally killing her."_

_James started smiling. "That was my plan all along. Look, I know you are dating his sister and all. But Edward is a pansy. I had a little talk with him and if I have anything to do with it, she will never talk to him again."_

_By this time I was so mad I didn't care if I blew Jasper's cover. I stood up and walked over to him. He looked somewhat surprised. He was definitely stunned by what happened next. I hauled off and punched the bastard. I felt Emmett grab me saying remember who you are, remember Bella in all of this. I walked away._

_I got home, went to my room, sat down at my chair, and picked up my guitar. I have been working on this piece since I've met Bella. It's just instrumental. I sat there playing, with my hand hurting; Alice came in with a frozen bag of peas. I looked at her and laughed._

_"What I always see them use this in show and movies so I figured it would work. I heard what you did and so did Bella. She is not happy. Nevertheless, she doesn't know that truth. Tell her and tell her how you feel. If you don't, you will regret it."_

_With that, she walked out my room. Not an hour later Bella came storming in my room. With a fury that if I could I'd run away I would. However, I knew my sister was right. So I stood my ground and waited for what was about to come. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Walk**

Ok so I listen to this song, I'll walk by Bucky Covingtion, all the time, and I get this story out of my head. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I'm going to try and make this story good. I'm rating it M just to be safe. I don't know if I can be brave and try writing lemons. All of them are a little OOC but they kind of get back into character. Therefore, I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, I forgot to mention a lot of this story is going to be flashbacks. It's the way I envisioned it. So please again go easy on me

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own twilight or anything in this story. We may share a name but nothing else.

**Remember when**

**BPOV**

Edward and the family had dragged me out to one of the open mic night. I had a lot of stuff to do at home. But I did agree to come out tonight. I actually promised my brother, Jasper that if this guy, Bucky something another ever came to Seattle, I would go see him with him. How convenient the next weekend wham he is in town. I swear his little pixie wife of his, which is one of my best friend, Alice had this planned. She watches American Idol and every since then she has followed him. It's really hilarious. Jasper really isn't my brother, he is adopted. Charlie, my dad, took him in after his parents passed away. He was about eight when it happened been with us ever since. We lived in Arizona up until our first year of high school. Then we moved to Forks, Washington after my mom and dad got divorced. Now we all live in Seattle. We have come a long way. Especially since that faithful day. The first day we both set foot on Forks High School.

**Flashback to the first day**

"_C'mon Bella we are going to be late if you don't hurry up. You know that old raggedy truck you have will make us later than ever." Jasper was yelling down at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_I'm coming now sorry. Mom sent an email wondering where we were, why we haven't written and if we are tired of the rain yet to come back to her" I told him coming down the stairs. _

"_I can't believe you forgave her. All the stuff she put Dad through, I mean I know he isn't my real dad but he is close enough. I just can't get over it." As he said this, he was pushing me out the door and into the passenger side of my truck. My truck!! He thinks he can get it to go faster but he can't. So the joke is on him._

_He is upset with Renee, our mom. During her marriage to my dad, she met someone else and fell in love. Now I know what you are thinking. She cheated on him. No she didn't. She never kissed or went to bed with him. She did go to dinner but one can argue that was cheating but it was not cheating. It could be just dinner between two friends. Nevertheless, their "relationship" got too hard on them to where they did want the physical things. Renee refused to cheat though. So one day my dad came home from work and her stuff was gone. All she left was a note. It tore my dad up and when he decided to leave, so we left too. That tore my mom up. _

"_So Jazz, what do you think this school is going to be like? I hope we have some classes together." I was nervous. I hated moving. I really didn't care it was leaving my mom behind. Jasper was the only friend I had there so it didn't really matter that I left. This year was a new year, new school and a new group of kids. I hope it was going to be good._

"_I don't know Bells, I hope it is an easy move for us. I'm kind of worried myself." We were pulling to the parking lot by now. Some of the cars were worse off and mine was older. That was saying something. A Volvo stood out, out of all the cars. _

_Jasper and I walked into the office where this nice older woman Mrs. Cope helped get our paper work done and gave us our schedule. We compared our schedules; we had English, World history and biology together. English was our first class so as we walked down the hall all eyes where on us. I hate attention and so my face stayed a permanent red colored. Jasper laughed the entire time. _

_We got into the classroom and took the paper that had to needed signed to the teacher. We were one of the first ones in the classroom, so the teacher sat us beside each other. I was silently praying that she didn't make us introduce ourselves. Did I mention I hate attention? Other people started to come into the room staring as they went. And that when we first saw them. Three of the most beautiful well dressed people I have ever seen. The first one of the group was this short pixie like girl with black hair about shoulder length hair. She was wearing some designer clothes. I couldn't tell you who cause just like cars I don't speak clothes. I only know jeans and t-shirt language. Then next was a blonde girl that looked like she could be a model. She was always wearing some kind of clothes I couldn't speak. It was cute. Both of them can make a girl feel inadequate. Before I looked at the last person, I glanced back at Jasper. He was watching the girls. I wasn't too sure which one caught his eye, but one of them did. _

_I looked back them and saw the last one fully in the door. He was this big muscular person. He had curly brown hair. He was quite intimidating. Before I knew it, Jasper was kicking my chair. _

"_Huh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I feel my face heat up as the class laughed. _

"_I was introducing myself and was wondering since you and your brother were new if you two would like to stand up and tell us a little about yourself." I still didn't know the teachers name. _

"_Uh sure." I stood up along with Jasper and started to walk to the front of the room. I do believe God was getting even with me for some reason because the next thing I know I tripped. I was waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came. I felt two arms around me. I looked to see who my savior was. I, once again, felt the heat in my cheeks as I realized it was the curly brown-haired boy. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Well it looks like you need to be careful there pretty girl. We don't need to introduce to the local hospital so soon now do we?" he said in a teasing tone. I heard everyone chuckled. I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head no. As I walked away I said, "yeah you don't know me very well before the day is up I will be known at the ER."_

_I looked back and smiled. _

_I stood up at the front of the class as Jasper and I introduced ourselves. Of course, the teacher calling up siblings and then us having different names cause some confusion. So we explained as much as we could without going into details about how we became brother and sister. The class ended and Jasper walked me to my next class, which was math. We said our goodbyes and we would see each other next class. _

_This class was boring. Three girls talked to me, I think their names were Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Angela was nice to me but the other two seemed stuck up and was only keeping up an appearance of befriending the new people first. You know whom I'm talking about, those people who get the newbies to trust them and spill their whole life story out to them. Then the next couple of weeks the school knows all about you. Well I hate to tell them I'm not falling for that. The class seemed to drag on finally the bell rung and when I walked outside Jasper was there waiting on me. _

_"So you gonna make me bring it up or you just gonna stay smitten?" I said jokingly to Jasper._

_"What are you talking about Bells?"_

_"Which girl is it? The blonde or the black haired one? I know you couldn't stop staring at one of them, so which one?"_

_He started to laugh and went to go deny it but I gave him this all-knowing look. He sighed, "The black-haired one. She reminds me of a pixie type person, like Tinkerbell."_

_I tried to hold in my laughter as we crossed into our world history. "I knew it. Why try to lie to me? I know you better than you know yourself." _

"_I know. I don't know why I try. I guess I hope one day I will get passed you. But you're the open book." I could swear I saw him smirk at me._

_"Yeah, I know." As I rounded the corner, I bumped into something hard and brick wall like. I was about to fall flat on my butt but I felt the same arms around my waist holding me up. I closed my eyes and prayed to God it was Jasper and not that guy. But as soon as I heard him chuckle I knew it wasn't Jasper. _

_"You know I'm going have to start charging you if this is going to become habit. I feel like a bodyguard." _

_This time I couldn't speak, I just backed up into Jasper and he spoke for me. _

_"Yeah trust me. I've been with her my whole life and I feel like I need back pay for all the times I've saved her. Back home the doctors and the nurses knew her by name. We didn't even have to sign in at the front."_

"_Oh is that true? Well I'll alert Alice's dad, Dr. Cullen then. I'm Emmett McCarty by the way." He stuck his hand out to Jasper. Jasper shook it while saying, "Jasper Whitlock and this klutz is Bella Swan, my sister. _

_Finally annoyed with the teasing I huffed and said excuse me and walked inside the classroom to take a seat. I heard them laughing and start talking as I did this. A few minutes later I heard the chairs around me move. _

"_If you are just going to keep teasing I'd rather you not talk to me."_

_"Sorry about him. Sometimes I can rein in him and sometimes I can't. If you got to know if you would find out if was nothing but a big teddy bear." _

_I turned to look to see who was talking to me and my mouth popped open. It was the gorgeous blond. I couldn't figure out why she was sitting her talking to me. I mean sitting next to her, I felt so inadequate. She smiled and said, "I'm Rosalie. And that big bear is my boyfriend."_

_It triggered in my head she was waiting for my response. "Hey I'm Bella and the guy that your boyfriend is talking to in my brother Jasper."_

"_Emmett and he seem to be getting along well. That means the duo has probably just became a trio." She laughed as the black-haired girl came to sit down. _

"_What's so funny? Hi, I'm Alice. Your brother is so cute. Please tell me he is single." _

_I chuckle at the irony. "Yeah he is single. And I do have to say I think he was quite smitten with you too. So go easy with him ok?"_

_She just smiled at me and winked. She couldn't respond because the boys were beside us. Jasper came to sit beside me. During the class, Alice threw a piece of paper at him, which hit me in the head. I laughed as she mouthed sorry. I handed it to him and shrugged me shoulders as if I didn't know what was going on. On the piece of paper, it had Alice's name, phone, and a note about some party and we were invited. He looked at me with a surprised look. I just smile and went about my business. During class, we all couldn't help but laugh at Jasper because he was the history buff; he was so fascinated in the class. When class ended, we found out we were all in biology together. So we all walked to class together. I found out that Alice had a twin brother. _

_When we walked into the classroom, I was disappointed I couldn't sit by any of my new friends or Jasper. Mr. Banner, the teacher, had me sit at an empty table. So I sat there drawing around on piece of paper. Apparently, this paper was really interesting I didn't even realize someone was sitting beside until I heard his velvety voice talk. _

"_That's uh a nice drawing you have there. What are you trying to accomplish?" _

_I was so startled by the voice I looked up and was shocked by the most stunning green eyes I've ever seen._

The same green eyes were bringing out of this flashback. I looked at him and smiled, took my drink that he was trying to hand me.

"Babe, what was you thinking about that had you in a trance like that?"

I laughed and said, "Oh you know the first time I met you. So what is the deal for tonight? How does this thing work?"

"Well this guy Jazz wants to see doesn't sing until last. This is more of a talent show type thing. He wants to find opening act to go on tour with him. Also they want new songs." Alice informed me jumping up and down.

"So basically we are going to listen to a bunch of people who think they have talent, when they really don't? Ok, I need to be drunk for this."

They all laughed at this. Edward was being particularly quietly this evening. When we have a have I'm gonna have to ask him what's going on but right now the first performer is coming on stage.

This little petite blonde girl got up onstage. **(We are going to pretend she is Carrie Underwood but of course, Bella didn't hear her name because of the inner monologue.) **You could already tell she was nervous. I wish I had heard her name. She is a cute girl. She started to talk about the song.

"A friend and I wrote this song when we both at the time were going thru a bad break-up. And after a few months of grieving, we both tried to move on. Then all of sudden it was like they had it planned they called up and tried to get back together. The song is called I told you so.

Suppose I called you up tonight

And I told you that I love you

And suppose I said I said I want you to come back home

And suppose I cried and said I think I finally

Learned my lesson

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

_I told you so, I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart into again_

_If I got down on my knees_

_And told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

_Would you get that old-time feeling_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

_Would you tell that you miss me too_

_And that you've been so lonely._

_And that you've waited for the day I return_

_And We'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say that the table's has_

_Finally turn_

_And would you say _

_I told you so, I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart into again_

When the song ended, I know our whole table clapped and cheered like crazy. At first, we were stunned by her voice. She was so good. Right then Edward turned to me. He looked kind of worried and nervous.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Bella we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm not getting any feedback on this story at all. No one is telling if this story is good or if it sucks. So could I please get told something…? I only have one review, many hits on the story but no reviews. I am going to encourage everyone to read all the stories by EtrnlPsyche stories. I love them.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own twilight or anything in this story. We may share a name but nothing else

**Conflict builds character. Crisis defines it.**

(Quote by Steven V. Thulon)

_You know those times where you have so much confidence no one can bring you down, but then one little thing can crush your whole world. Well here, I am sitting in Edward's room and I just learned that he was on a date. A new family moved to town. The Denali's and Edward has taken their youngest daughter on a date. _

_I know I have no right to be upset but I can't help it. He didn't know how I felt about him. He didn't know my heart belonged to him. I can't believe I was so stupid. I finally broke down and cried. No one came to check on me. I guess they thought I wanted to be alone and they were right. Except I wanted to be alone with Edward._

_I laid down, my eyelids started to get heavy. Eventually I succumbed to the darkness. When I woke up, I heard voices I couldn't quite make out. As I got more alert, I realized it was Edward and Jasper. I didn't want to disturb their conversation so I pretended as if I was still asleep. _

_"Yeah she wanted to come straight here when Dad got done talking to her"_

_"Do you know if anything else happened?"_

_"No. all she said was that if it wasn't for that fire the situation would have been much worse. I hate to think what he had planned but if it's what I think it was. I'll kill him."_

_"You would have to stand in line. Ok well you know she is fine here tonight or however long she wants to stay. I'll try to talk to her in the morning when she is awake. Maybe she will talk to me."_

_"That's what I'm hoping. Dad even knows something else happened. She just isn't talking. Sorry I dragged you from your date."_

_It's fine. We spent the entire time talking about Tanya's boyfriend and Bella. So when I got your call she understood."_

_I heard Jasper chuckle. "Man if you two would only realized what you two could have."_

_"Shut up man. Now get out of here before you wake her."_

_I heard his door shut and then I heard shuffling of Edward's feet. I couldn't tell where he was going so I closed my eyes just in case. I felt the bed sink in beside me and he leaned over me._

_"So were you going to speak at all or just sit there and listen to the whole conversation?"_

_Damn I was busted. I rolled over and looked at him. I gave him the shy smile and he smiled at me. I've never really notice but his smile was somewhat lopsided. It was sexy as hell. _

_"I thought I was being slick."_

_"Yeah well I know you better than I know myself."_

_He was propped up on his elbow looking at me. He moved to lay flat on his back. I moved to lay my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and started playing with my hair. I heard him sigh. I knew what was coming next._

_"So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Yup I knew that was coming. _

_"Does it really matter?" I knew the answer to that. Of course, I knew the answer to that. It did matter. _

_"Yes it does. Cause if he tried something that you didn't want, he needs to pay for it."_

_"I think after tonight he will get what's coming to him." I heard him chuckle. "But it done and over with. I'm through with him."_

_"But Bella-"_

_"No. No buts about it. I don't need you or Jasper trying to go after him."_

_"Fine. If I promise, swear to you will you tell me."_

_I broke down crying for like the millionth time tonight. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively, whispering sweet words to me. _

_"Can I just sleep tonight? Let me get over the shock of everything and I will talk; as long as you promise."_

_"On my life"_

_We just laid there and once I again I lost the battle with darkness. But before I finally admitted defeat, I heard Edward say, "With my life I will protect you."_

_When I woke up the next morning, I woke up alone. I was alarmed first but I heard the shower going so I just laid there waiting on him to get out. I really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now except him. I knew I had to tell him what happened. I knew it was right in my heart. I also knew that I needed to be honest with my feelings too._

_I sat up in the bed and started to play with my fingernails when he came out of the bathroom._

_"Hey sleepyhead. How are you this morning?"_

_"I'm ok now that you're here. Come sit with me."_

_"Well I was going to go get breakfast if you want to join." He motioned towards the door. I was somewhat hungry so I got up and walked with him to the kitchen. _

_"Where is everyone? I was sure I would have bombarded this morning."_

_"They all went out so we could talk."_

_"Oh ok well what's for breakfast?"_

_He smiled and said anything you want. So we made breakfast together and sat there. We talked about anything and everything. Except for what happen and my feeling that is. _

_"Edward, can we go for a walk?_

_"Yeah sure. Where do you want to walk?_

_"Let's go to that little stream in that meadow we found out by your house." _

_I got up to go take a shower and get ready for our little hike to that stream. We stumbled across that place by accident. We went walking one day and lost track of time. It's so gorgeous. He had purple and yellow flowers everywhere. And it's so green. _

_As we started our walk, we started talking once again. The clouds looked like rain, which was not a surprise. Look at where we live. I kept on tripping so Edward grabbed my hand and held onto it. I saw silently cheering and telling myself that it was only because I am the world's clumsiest person. The whole walk we were silent. When we finally came to the stream that when I started to talk._

_"He wanted to be my first. He said that all the kissing and stuff was fun and all but he was ready to take it to the next level." By this point, I was staring out into the stream and had already dropped his hand. He tried to put his hands on my shoulder for support but I walked away from him. I knew if he did that, I wouldn't be able to concentrate._

_"He had candles everywhere which was nice but I knew he wasn't the person I wanted to lose my virginity to. I cared for him but not like that. I had went there to break up with him that night. He was so angry when he found out. He thought it was all about you and partly it was."_

_By this point, silent tears were streaming down my face. "He threw me on the bed and starting touching me everywhere. I was feeling so sick. Then people were cheering from the closet. He thought he would have audience for our first time. When he came back to me, he started taking of my clothes. After that all I know is someone yelled fire and everyone ran. James left quicker than everyone did. He was going to leave me there. He didn't care if I lived or died."_

_Bella was all he said and then he pulled me in his arms. After a few minutes of letting me to collect myself, he started talking again. "If something would have happened to you I would have to kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. He needs to be ripped to shreds."_

_"Edward it's over. I'm over it. I know some girls take time to get over but I know what I want know. I don't have him clouding my mind with things." I sat down still staring at the stream trying to collect my thoughts so I can really be honest with him._

_"So when you say you went there to break up with him partly because of me, why do I have anything to do with it?"_

_"I've been an idiot for the past few months. Taking his side and not yours but he blindsided me. All he should me was the sweet and caring James and not this side of him. Then you slipped away completely. You didn't talk to me unless we were in biology. No one talked to me. He started to get me go to these parties and drink. I know I should have listened but would you have listened or found out for yourself?"  
" We are both the most stubborn people in world so I would have tried to find out for myself." He looked at me and smiled that lopsided smile again. When he done that I couldn't help what happened next, I leaned over and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips but I've never done that before. He looked surprised._

_"What was that for?"_

_"For being my best friend even when I don't deserve it."_

_"That's what best friends are for. But there's something I want to tell you. This might be the wrong time to tell you this and I understand that you will need time."_

_"Ok what is it?" This time he looked like he was trying to get his thoughts together._

_"Well the reason I got mad about you dating James wasn't just because of who he is. It's because he got you first." _

_Ok I was confused. I must have looked confused because he laughed at me. _

"_See in middle school, James and I was friends. Shocking? I know. Well you remember Tanya the one I went on a "date" with last night. She is like family to me. But before she became like that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. James didn't like that. He couldn't stand that I had her first."_

_"Like me?"_

_"Yeah like you. We got in this big fight about it. The sad thing is if he would have just told he liked her I would have backed off. Anyways, I'm sure this is how it went. He saw we were hanging out thinking something was going on and he thought he would swoop in and steal you away from me."_

_"We didn't have anything going on. Everyone knew we didn't."_

_"Not everyone. All this is besides the point I'm trying to get at. The thing is Bella I wanted to have you first. I wanted to be the one to hold you and kiss you. I had for a while. I hated myself because I felt like I let you slipped on by and I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to tell you how I felt I would. I know this was crappy time."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had felt about me the way I did him. I wonder if he felt the same now. He had to if he was telling me this._

_"Do you feel the same way now?"_

_"Bella, I just want everything between us to be perfect. Which I know it can't be because lets face nothing in this life is perfect. I just wished it could have been under better circumstances that I was telling you all of this…"_

_I couldn't take this anymore. He just kept on rambling on and on. _

"_Edward" I said a little sternly. "Just answer the question." He looked like he was scared to answer me._

"_What was the question?"_

"_Do you feel the same way now?" I shifted myself to where I was staring into his deep green eyes, only inches away from his face. _

**EPOV**

"_Yes" I breathed out. The next thing I know I felt her arm arch around neck and I felt this force pulling me down to her. The thing is I went willingly; she didn't have to pull me. I felt her lips touch mine it was like heaven. Hers lips where so soft. I knew I would never kiss another person as long as she was around. She pulled away too soon. She had this shy innocent look on her. My heart just flutters when I see her like this. I just want to scream at the top of the tallest building that I just kissed the love of my life. _

"_Edward, I feel the same way. Since that day we first met in biology, I have never been able to get you off my mind. I have always felt that I was just too plain for you. Rosalie is gorgeous and could be a model if she wanted to. And Alice has the quirkiness about her. Everyone loves her. Then there is me, what do I have to offer? I'm clumsy, medium height and not everyone can get along with me."_

_"You have the most beautiful, mysterious brown eyes that can tell us a story. I could just stare into your eyes for eternity. The softest hair I could just sit down anywhere and run my hands through. And it smells unbelievably good. It drives me nuts. You have the best laugh I have ever heard. Why do you think I try to make you laugh everytime I'm around? I can have the most interesting conversations with you. Do I need to go on? I can."_

_She just stood there smiling and shook her head no. _

"_Bella it killed me not talking to you but it killed me more to see him making you happy."_

"_Can I be honest? He never made me happy. Everytime I was smiling I was thinking of you and our friends. Yeah I had fun with him but I never had feelings for him."_

_The day was perfect we had no interruptions and we just ended up sitting there talking about anything and everything like we use to. Except this time, she was in my arms. I was holding her. I noticed the clouds were getting darker by the minute. That only meant one thing. Rain. _

"_I think we need to get out of here before the clouds break."_

"_Before we do, can you promise me one thing?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Don't say anything about what James did. I'll tell Jasper when I'm ready."_

"_Bella, something needs to be done about what he did."_

"_I know but honestly that fire is his payback. If you really think about it, it is. So just, let it be._

"_Ok for you I will. He better thank his lucky stars I am too."_

**BPOV**

_As we were walking back, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I finally had the man of my dreams. He was mine and no one else's. By the time, we got to the back yard it had been lightly raining. The rain started to come down a little harder when I stopped. I've always wanted to kiss in the rain. Why not let it be him?_

"_Bella what's wrong? Why are you stopping? We need to get inside before we both catch a cold."_

"_I just want to do one thing. Hold still."_

_He just smiled and nodded. I stood on the top of my toes leaned up and pressed me lips to him. I felt his arms cradle around me. The next thing I know I was being picked up, it startled me for a moment. I wrapped my legs around him. He just held me there kissing me and smiling. Our little moment was ruined when we heard cheers and clapping come from the house. They were also screaming it's about time. He put me down and we walked inside._

**(Present Day)**

Just thinking about those days brought a smile to me face. Edward was really my everything. Speaking of Edward, he still hasn't come back. I wonder where he is. I stared to look for him.

"Bella" I heard Alice saying my name. "You aren't going to find him."

"That means you know where he is. Where is he?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell so. Just sit back and finish listening to this last performer. You will find out soon enough."

"I don't like this Alice Whitlock. Not one bit."

Everyone laughed at that. However, I did as I what I was told. I know there was no arguing with her. This last performer was really good. She was cute too. Looked to be a little young. She was almost done with her song. Bucky was next. I hope Edward was back before he sung his song.

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission

But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

As she finished the crowd cheered and the house lights came on. The announcer said in like five minutes we will see who we came here to see. Edward is going to miss this. I sat there listening to my friends talk about their lives. Finally, after seeming like an hour the lights went dark. The crowd cheered and Bucky appeared on stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my pixie sister-in-law jump up and down in her seat. It's a good thing she is already married because I would think she would come onto him.

Bucky sung a couple of his songs I only recognized one of them. Bucky brought out a stool and then brought out another one.

"Well I have a special treat for you tonight. I have a new c.d coming out soon. I have this one song on there that is going to be the first single. I would like to introduce you to the guy who wrote it and will be singing it tonight for you."

No way. He can't be talking about Edward. I looked over at Alice and she looked at me and winked. Oh, it is him. I can't believe he was going to sing and not tell me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Edward Cullen."

Of course, our whole table went nuts. Then two spotlights were brought onto stage. Edward sat down, looked straight dead at me, and smiled.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen. This song I came up with one night. Reliving things I've been through. I wrote this for my beautiful, brave wife." When he said the word wife, you heard some girls up front groan in disappointment. "This song goes out to my wife, Bella."

We were 18, it was prom night

We had our first big fight.

She said, Pull this car over

I did and then I told her, I don't know what you are crying for

I grabbed her by the hand as she reached for the door.

She said I'll walk

Let go of my hand

Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.

So just be quiet

Just leave, don't worry

I'll walk.

As he sung, the song tears started streaming down my eyes.


End file.
